deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomfist
Akande Ogundimu, better known as Doomfist, is a playable Offense Hero in Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Fights So Far *Crossbones vs Doomfist (By Eficiente) *Doom Battle Royale 'Possible Opponents' *Akuma (Street Fighter) *All Might *Ardan (VainGlory) *Bane *Batman Beyond *Blacker Baron (Anarcchy Reigns) *Black Panther *Iron Fist *Jackson Briggs (Mortal Kombat) *Katsuki Bakugou *Killer Croc *Luke Cage *The Meta (Red vs. Blue) *Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2) *Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) *Strength (Black Rock Shooter) *Terry Crews (Old Spice Guy) *Vi (League of Legends) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Death Battle Info *Name: Akande Ogundimu **The Third Doomfist: The Successor *Nigerian: base located in Oyo, Nigeria *One of the leaders of Talon *45 years old *His family are owners of a company focused around prosthetic limbs. Traits & Abilities *250 Health (400 max via The Best Defense) *Cyborgnetic right arm strong enough to eventually destroy a prison wall. **Doomfist lost his organic right arm during the Omnic Crisis. **The strength of this arm further enhances the power of the Doomfist Gauntlet. *Champion of multiple martial-arts tournaments; long before getting his cybernetics and Gauntlet *Apprenticed by the previous Doomfist: Akinjide Adeyem. Hand Cannon *Shotgun that fires from his left knuckles. *4 rounds at a time. *Recharges over time. *11 Damage per shot: 6 shots per round **66 Damage per round (if all 6 shots land) Doomfist Gauntlet *The Best Defense ** Adds barriers to his HP by at most 150 ** Boost is gained through his Doomfist punch abilities; 30 per hit (75 per hit via Meteor Strike). ** Boost is temporary and drains overtime. Does not heal damaged health. ** Can get these boosts from turrets as well. *Seismic Slam **A shockwave that drags enemies towards him. **Allows Doomfist to leap forwards: the higher Doomfist is the longer he leaps. This makes it a good combo after using Rising Uppercut. **40-125 damage. ***Damage is determined by how much airtime Doomfist had before landing: making it deadliest when Doomfist jumps off of high places *Rising Uppercut **A punch that sends Doomfist and his enemies upwards. **50 damage. **Only affects those infront of Doomfist *Rocket Punch **A dashing punch that sends opponents flying. **50 - 100 damage ***Additional 50 - 150 damage if the enemy is sent flying into into a wall (250 total). ****This additional damage only applies to direct hits, not glancing blows. **Resistant or immune to all Knockback and Crowd-Control abilities (except stuns). **10-20 m range **Stuns **Can be canceled; although it still needs to cooldown. *Meteor Strike **Doomfist jumps high into the air (10 seconds max) before slamming the ground with a punch that creates shockwaves. **300 Damage at ground-zero **Impact zone of ~7 meter radius. **Creates a targeting laser to allow Doomfist to aim. This laser also predicts the impact zone crater. **Works indoors as well. Feats *Rumored to be able to punch skyscrapers. *Killed his teacher; the previous Doomfist, Akinjide Adeyem. *Defeated a squad of Or-15s. *Defeated Genji and Tracer; taking each out with one hit despite their agility. *Dodged Winston's Tesla Cannon at point blank range *Can jump at least 360ft in the air via Meteor Strike. Faults *Designed for close to mid-ranged combat primarily. **Vulnerable to snipers. **Under normal situations; Bastion can quickly kill Doomfist before Doomfist can approach and kill Bastion. Even in an ambush: Doomfist must kill Bastion before Bastion can retaliate with his massive DPS. ***Roadhog, McCree, and Reaper are also at their best at close ranges and have high DPS. ****Symmetra and Tracer also classify; though Symetra's DPS is initially slow and their low HP means Doomfist can take them out quickly. **At risk of getting frozen by Mei: as Doomfist needs to be within range of her Ice Spray to do significant damage to her. Mei also can block his attacks with her ice defenses. **Zarya can block Doomfist's attacks with her Bubbles and she is also effective at close range. **Few options against Pharah as she can fly. *Dependent on using his abilities frequently. **Sombra's hacks can cripple Doomfist. **Has no superhuman speed, agility or jumping capabilities without these abilities. **Abilities have cooldowns. *His enemies can also see where his Ult Meteor Strike is aiming at. *Stuns can stop the Rocket Punch. *At a slight disadvantage indoors, as his mobility becomes restricted. *Relatively large hitbox. *Defeated by Winston's punch. Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:African Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist